Blind Dates
by CeeCee828
Summary: Lily and James notice Sirius and Remus acting odd around each other. When they devise a plan to get the two together, will it work or will it backfire on them? RL/SB and JP/LE.one-shot, rated for language, reposted due to a mistake on my part


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR, anything you don't is mine.**

**Summary: Lily and James notice Sirius and Remus acting odd around each other. When they devise a plan to get the two together, will it work, or will it backfire on them? RL/SB and JP/LE Long one-shot**

**I had to repost this story because I accidentally posted the wrong thing - my thanks to an anonymous reviewer for pointing this out!  
**

Lily Evans wasn't one to snoop in somebody else's business. _Especially _if that "somebody else" was one of the infamous Marauders.

But, despite the fact that he was a Marauder, Remus Lupin was her friend, and she couldn't help but notice that he and Sirius had been rather awkward and distant around each other in the past two weeks. And it wasn't like back in fifth year, when Remus had been mad at Sirius for some prank he had pulled and wouldn't talk to him because of it. Lily was very observant, and noticed enough to realize that Remus and Sirius _both _knew of the awkwardness but neither of them knew exactly where it had came from – or maybe, just maybe, they both knew and didn't want to admit it.

Lily was studying in the Common Room quite late on a Thursday night when James Potter strutted in from Quidditch practice. He was sweaty and stinky, but took no time in finding her and siting down beside her.

"Hello, Evans. I was wondering – "

"No, Potter, I won't go out with you." She paused. "You stink, by the way. Go shower." He didn't even move, and she decided to ask him now, as it was as good a time as any, "Say, Potter, have you realized that Remus and Black have been acting rather odd around each other lately?" James thought, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I have, actually." He glanced down suspiciously at her. "Why, of all people, are you asking me?"

"As you are now Head Boy, even I must admit that you aren't as bad as you used to be. But why are they acting so odd?" she pressured.

"Why do care? And how have you noticed? You hate Sirius – "

"But Remus, on the other hand, is my friend," she interrupted. "And I've noticed because I am observant, and notice things most other people _don't _notice. Besides, it is rather obvious." She glanced over toward the fireplace, where Remus and Sirius were sitting. Unlike usual, they weren't talking, laughing, and/or scheming. Instead, Remus was doing homework, his dirty blonde hair falling into his face casually, and Sirius was leaning back in an armchair, his feet resting on the table, staring at an oblivious Remus.

"It is rather obvious, isn't it?" James said. He scooted nearer to her and whispered into her ear, "Now, I'd tell you what I believe is going on, but I'd have to kill you." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. For once, they were mere inches from each other and Lily wasn't screaming bloody murder at him.

"Tell me," she pressured.

"I can't." She gave him a stern look, and he sighed. "Alright. But I'll have to whisper it, for Remus has sensitive hearing and could hear us if we just talked about it like we are now." Sure enough, Remus glanced back at them, his eyebrows risen so high they were hidden under his hair. "See? It's happening already." Remus smiled and turned around, back to his homework. Lily blushed crimson as she turned back to face James.

"Alright. We can be quiet about this. Now tell me." James bit his bottom lip, as if debating whether or not to tell her, and finally said,

"Alright." He pointed toward Sirius, who was still staring at Remus, who was still either oblivious and naive or just pretending not to notice. "You see how Sirius is staring at Remus?" Lily nodded slightly, watching as Sirius's eyes trailed from Remus' homework up to his hair and back down.

"Well," James said in an even quieter whisper so Lily had to lean closer to him to hear him. "Have you heard the rumors recently that Sirius is – well, that he's gay?" Lily jumped and turned sharply toward James.

"What? He is?" James laughed.

"Those are the rumors. And I'm starting to believe them." He glanced back toward Sirius and Remus, and motioned for Lily to look back toward them. She did, only to find that Sirius had moved over to sit by Remus.

"What're you doing, Remmy?" he asked.

"Homework, Pads. Maybe you should try it sometime." Sirius made a face and put his feet back onto the table, staring at Remus again.

"So Black is gay – what's that got to do with Remus?" Lily asked James quietly. James rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Sirius has a crush on Remus." Lily gasped, her eyes widening. "Usually, when he likes a _girl_, he flirts, asks her out, takes her on three dates tops. He kisses her on the first date, and often goes further than that if the girl is pretty enough." He paused for dramatic effect.

"But he doesn't know what to do when he likes a _boy_. He tries to flirt, but it doesn't work on poor oblivious Remus, so he sits there and stares at him until he can think of something to do, which he usually tries and then fails at. He doesn't know what to say, and Moony doesn't know what to think of it, so he doesn't try to push it."

"They're so cute together," Lily murmured as she watched Sirius scooting slowly closer to Remus, who still didn't notice. Suddenly, she looked up at James. "We need to get them together."

"W-What?" James asked, shocked – Lily actually wanted to do something with him, especially something that included Sirius and Remus?

"Come on – surely you've _tried _to get them together? With the pranks that you've pulled you had to have at least tried."

"I've given it my best go – but neither of them will admit that they are gay or that they have the hots for the other."

"Well then, we will just have to do it for them."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lily shrugged, checking the time.

"We have rounds soon – surely we will think of something in the next two hours."

Two hours later, they had a plan...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Say, Sirius, do you have a date for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

"Well, no, but I was planning on asking Rosie Crane – you know, that really hot girl from Ravenclaw?"

"No, no, no, you can't ask her!" James said, shaking his head in mock disgust.

"Well, why not?"

"She's a slut."

"So?"

"Besides," James said, ignoring Sirius' question. "I have a girl for you to date."

"Who? How did _you _find me somebody?"

"Hey!" James cried, indignant. Sirius sniggered, but James continued. "Anyway, it's a surprise – like a blind date, you know? She asked me, but I think I may have _finally _convinced Evans to go with me – just a few more times of asking her, and she may go. Besides, I won't date anybody besides Evans." He paused. "Please, please say you'll go with her?" Sirius sighed.

"Fine. I guess I can wait to ask Rosie out." James smiled.

"Great! I'll tell her to meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon, 'kay?"

"Fine."

James nearly ran down to the Great Hall and up to Lily, who was talking to two of her friends. He slid into the seat beside her and said,

"Hey, Evans, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on Saturday. Will you – ?"

"No, Potter." She paused. "I'm going to start keeping track of how many times you ask me every day. This is one, so far."

"Great! You do that!"

"I will." James stood up and walked away, and Lily had to hide her smile. Their code had worked, for Lily's friends didn't question what had just happened.

With their code, their conversation had really gone like this:

_James: First phase complete!_

_Lily: Phase one? Done? Great! I'll start phase two._

_James: Great! You do that!_

_Lily: I will._

Lily looked down the table and saw Remus and Peter Pettigrew sitting across from each other a little way down. James joined them and looked down at her, giving her a tiny nod only she would notice before turning to Remus.

"I'll be right back," Lily said quickly to her friends. She walked toward Remus and sat beside him casually. "Hey Remus."

"Hey Lily."

"I have a question for you." He waited for her to continue. "I have a friend who _really _likes you, and I wondered if you would go to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow?" Remus frowned.

"Well, I don't know – "

"Come on, Remus! If you don't like her, you don't have to ask her out again." Remus sighed.

"Who is it?"

"I can't say," Lily said, smiling mischievously. "It's like a blind date, right?" Remus sighed again.

"I really don't think – "

"Great!" Lily interrupted before he could say that he didn't want to go out with her "friend." "She'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon!" She quickly left before Remus could object. But before she got to far, James said,

"Hey, Evans, will you – ?"

"Second time today, Potter – and no!"

"Fine."

_James: Next phase – check._

_Lily: Phase two? Good. _

_James: Starting phase three soon enough._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Say, Sirius, I have a question."

"What _now_, Prongs?"

"I was wondering what was going on between you and Moony lately?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked quickly. "Nothing has been going on between us."

"Oh, bullocks. Don't give me that shit. I know something is up. You guys have been so awkward around each other these past two weeks. I don't think he knows what is up – he's too oblivious, he might not have even realized it – "

"Are you calling Remus an idiot?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Would I _ever_? He's the smartest block in the school, mate. I'm just saying that he doesn't notice things like this." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, laying back onto his bed. "Anyway, I know something is wrong, and if you don't tell me, I will find out anyway."

"Nothing is wrong, James. Everything is perfect."

"Yeah, right, and Evans agreed to go out with me," James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"She did?" Sirius asked, sitting up suddenly.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot! I was saying that it's as obvious that something is going on that's making you two awkward around each other as it is that Evans will never agree to go out with me." Sirius huffed and laid back down, crossing his arms.

"Well nothing is going on between us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

James was silent for a minute before asking suddenly,

"Do you have a crush on Remus?" Sirius sat up yet again, even faster than before.

"W-what? W-why would you ever ask that?" he sputtered.

"You keep staring at him and trying to flirt with him. And with that rumor going around – "

"I can't _believe_ that you actually believe that rumor, Prongs!" Sirius yelled, standing up now defensively.

"Well, it kinda fits – "

"Fits? _Fits_? How?"

"Why are you getting so defensive? The Sirius that _I _know would laugh and say – 'the things these kids come up with these days!' But if you keep getting defensive, maybe it's just pushing the rumor even further – "

"Okay, so maybe they're _half_ right," Sirius muttered, sitting back down yet again.

"_Half_ right?"

"I – I think I'm bi."

"Really?" James said with interest.

"But, I mean, who _hasn't _had those kind of thoughts – you know, of what it would be like to be with a guy for once? Who _hasn't _dreamt of being with a bloke? It doesn't necessarily make me gay, or even that I'm bi." He paused. "Does it?" he added looking up at James, almost with desperation.

"I think it does, Pad," James said softly. "It's okay, though. Just like with Remus' 'furry little problem' – I don't think any different of you because of it. You are who you are, and I accept you for it." Sirius looked at him, shocked.

"You – really?" James nodded. Sirius smiled slightly, but then frowned quickly. "You won't tell Remus or Pete, at least not yet, right? I don't think I could do this again, and I don't know if they would be so quick to accept me." James shook his head.

"I won't until you're ready. But I must say, I don't think Remus will have a problem with it – Pete is another thing, though, as we can never predict _his _actions."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" James paused, pretending to look for a book in his bag. He paused, shoving his bag aside."I'll be right back, I left my Potions book in the Common Room and that essay is due tomorrow."

"Shit – it is?" Sirius scrambled up to start his essay as James headed for the Common Room, smiling. "Remus is going to _kill _me," he heard Sirius mutter as he closed the door.

He found Lily reading by the fire and sat down beside her. She glanced up from her book briefly but said nothing to him.

"Say, Lily, will you – ?"

"No, James. Third time today."

"Hmph. Fine." While nobody was looking, James picked up his potions book from inside of Lily's bag and headed upstairs. They didn't notice that Remus, who was sitting behind them doing homework, had heard them call each other by their first names instead of last and had saw James pick up his book.

_James: Next phase, done._

_Lily: Phase three? Great!_

_James: Starting phase four when I get back upstairs._

"Say, who _do _you have a crush on?" James asked after several minutes of working on their potions essay in silence. "I mean, who helped you realize you were bi?"

Sirius frowned, and shook his head quickly, his cheeks burning.

"No – nobody!" James frowned, looking up.

"It isn't me, is it?" he asked, pretending to be disgusted.

"Eww – bloody hell, no!" Sirius said, making a face.

"Pete?" Sirius made another face.

"Gross!"

"Remus?"

"N-Nope." James rose his eyebrows – it was hard not to notice Sirius' cheeks burning even redder and his stuttering.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of – of course!"

"Okay. What about that bloke from Ravenclaw that is really buff and claims he has abs?"

"He's a creep, no. But he is rather hot, isn't he?" James sighed.

"Just admit you have a crush on somebody."

"I don't." Sirius paused. "I don't have a _crush_. I – I think I'm in – in _love_."

"Really?" James asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and leaning toward Sirius. "With who?"

"I – I – Remus," he admitted quetily, looking down at his hands.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking over at James sternly, as though he had said something wrong about him. "He's so – so – so _amazing _it's hard not to be! With that vulnerability, those big, beautiful amber eyes, his amazing hair that's just so bloody _perfect! _He's so naive that it's cute, and amazing, and – and – anything that anybody could want!"

"Why don't you tell him?" James asked quietly.

"It would ruin our friendship. He doesn't feel the same way – "

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

No matter how much persuading James tried, Sirius refused to tell Remus.

After a while, James quickly wrote a note that he folded up into a paper airplane and charmed so it flew to Lily. It said, "I know, I know – Fourth time today. But will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Phase four – done. Start phase five._

Lily got it and then walked up to Remus cautiously.

"Hey, Remus, I have a question." He looked up at her and pushed his book and homework away.

"Why ask away, my friend." Lily sat beside him and said,

"How come you've never asked a girl out?" Remus frowned.

"We've been through this – "

"I know, I know – because of your condition, but you can't let that hold you back. Live life, Remus, while you can. With this war, you never know what tomorrow's going to bring. You're always telling me that when I get stressed, and I've heard you tell Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Follow it yourself for once." Remus sighed and said quietly,

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Lily nodded encouragingly. "I – I think I'm gay, and in love with somebody that I _know _is straight."

"Are you sure that he is?"

"Pretty sure, and if I asked him, it would ruin my friendship with him. I – I couldn't do that. We're too close."

"Who is it?"

"Sirius," he answered quietly. Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder, talked to him for a few more minutes before writing on the paper airplane and sending it back up to James,

"If you get to five, I'll kill you – no, I won't go out with you."

_Phase five – check. Now we wait._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus and Lily set off toward Hogsmeade the next morning, Sirius and James just far enough behind them so they couldn't be seen by the other.

"She's great, she really is," James assured a skeptical Sirius.

"If I told you I liked blokes and am in love with Remus, why are you trying to set me up with a _girl_?" he questioned.

"Because you said you were _bi_, not full out _gay_, and she's pretty darn hot. And maybe she'll get your mind off of Remus for a while." Sirius sighed.

"Fine."

"I promise, you'll love her," Lily said as she was about to leave Remus at the door of the Three Broomsticks. "She's great. But I doubt she's here this early."

"If I told you I was gay and in love with Siirus, why are you still making me go out with her?"

"Because I already told her you would." Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Lily interrupted quickly. "I guess I'll see you later." She headed toward Honeydukes before he could say anything.

When she saw James drop Sirius off and head down a dark alleyway nearby, she quickly left and joined him.

"Psst – Lily! Over here!" She found him hidden behind a large Dumpster holding his Cloak of Invisibility. He threw it over the two of them, and they snuck into the Three Broomsticks and hid in a dark corner where nobody would go and where they could see both Sirius and Remus.

They got lucky – the two hadn't sat close enough to notice the other, and because Sirius hadn't been talking to Remus lately, neither of them knew of the other's "blind date."

After half an hour of waiting silently, Remus got up and made to leave. He walked right by Sirius' table without noticing him until Sirius said,

"Remus?" James and Lily walked closer and took a booth behind them, pulling off the cloak, where Sirius and Remus couldn't see them but they could hear them.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Well, James set me up with some girl, but she never showed up – at least, I don't see any girls by themselves, so I'm guessing she didn't. What about you?"

"Same, ironically, except Lily set me up."

"That's – odd," Sirius mussed. "Well, since we're both alone, will you join me, dear old friend?"

"Why of course, Sirius." The two ordered some Butterbeer and made some small talk when suddenly Sirius said,

"Remus, I have a question." He paused and then asked, "Have you heard those – the rumors?"

"Well, one hears lots of rumors, Sirius, you'll have to be more specific."

"I mean the rumors about me? You know – the newest ones?"

"Oh. Yeah, I know. I've heard them, why?"

"Well, I guess, you _are _one of my best friends, so I have to tell you. James already knows..." He paused and sighed. "They're half true."

"Half true? How are they _half _true?"

"Well – I'm bi." Remus was quiet for a moment before he said,

"Why are you acting so nervous about it? It's not like I'm going to think anything different of you because of this – "

"You – you don't?"

"Course! You're my friend, nothing would make me think anything different of you – well, I guess that prank in fifth year did, but only for a while."

"You mean it? You don't think I'm some sort of – of _freak?_" Remus laughed slightly.

"Yes, I do, actually. I always have thought you were a freak. But a freak because you like blokes as well as girls? Of course not." He sighed and said, "And now I have a confession to make."

"Go ahead, my dear friend."

"I – _I _like blokes as well, only I _don't_ like girls."

"So _that's _why you've never dated anybody! I knew it!" Sirius chanted jokingly. Remus laughed slightly.

"Hey, it's getting late, I need to swing by Honeydukes to get some more chocolate and then I need to finish some Charms homework." Sirius sighed.

"I'll catch up to you later." When James heard the door close, he couldn't do it. He stood up and turned on Sirius, Lily following him.

"What are you doing? He just confessed that he's gay and you're bi!" he said loudly – luckily, nobody heard him.

"So?"

"Come on! You're in love with him, you dolt!" James said. "We set you guys up with _nobody_ in the same place at the same time – so, really, we set you up with each other to _get – you – together!"_

"Go after him, don't just let him walk away!" Lily added.

"I can't do that! He doesn't feel the same way – !"

"Yes he does! He told me he does!"

"R-really?" Sirius sputtered. Lily nodded and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and pushing him toward the door.

"Go, go after him!"

Sirius did so after a moment of hesitation, running out of the Three Broomsticks after Remus. Lily and James ran up to the window and looked out.

Sirius caught up to Remus just before he exited Honeydukes. The two watched as Sirius kissed Remus without saying anything, putting his arms around Remus' waist and pulling him closer. Rems stood shocked at first before he put his arms around Sirius neck, one hand in his hair, and kissed him back. After a moment, they broke apart and walked up to the castle with interlocked hands.

"Say, Lily, do you want to get a drink?"

"About time! I was starting to wonder if you would ever ask."

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review to tell me your opinions! Constructive criticism is appreciated! You can even tell me what you'd like to see happen later in the story if you want.**


End file.
